


This Mad Game

by NoScrubs12345



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoScrubs12345/pseuds/NoScrubs12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the First War wages on, two lovers cling to what little hope and love that remains in the midst of battle. </p><p>A series of drabbles based on the Jonathan Swift quote "War, that mad game the world so loves to play."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“This is the price we pay, isn’t it?” Sirius asks quietly, his voice a breaking whisper as he clutches Remus’s hand. “This is what doing the right thing costs.”

Remus looks down at their clasped hands before letting his eyes wander to his lover’s stoic face.

Sirius’s stormy grey eyes are focused on the coffin at the front of the small church. When the nameless vicar pauses to collect himself, the silence surrounding them is oppressive in its deafness.

Remus sighs, squeezing Sirius’s hand. “In the end, maybe it’ll be worth it.”

“Maybe,” Sirius murmurs, shifting into Remus’s comforting warmth.


	2. Chapter 2

“Promise me something?” Sirius asks, pressing a kiss to Remus’s chest. He waits for Remus’s sleepy reply before laying his head over Remus’s heart, the steady, reassuring beat calming him.

“Promise me you’ll move on when I’m gone,” he says, nuzzling firm muscle and fine hair.

Remus stares down at him, brown eyes full of questioning hurt. “And if I don’t want to?”

“I want you to be happy."

“I’ll have my memories.”

“Please, Remus. Please. Promise me.”

“All right then,” Remus whispers, reluctantly

Sirius smiles sadly and breathes in Remus’s scent before placing another tender kiss above his heart.


	3. Chapter 3

“They’d have you believe war is romantic,” Sirius says, leaning back in Remus’s arms as they stare out the dark, rain-streaked window. “Why?”

“Because when you know each day could be your last, you learn to appreciate what little time you have left.”

“Out there on the front lines, there’s nothing but death and reminders you could be next.”

“And we keep fighting because tomorrow could mean victory.”

“Or defeat.”

“Hope,” Remus sighs sadly and places his chin on Sirius’s shoulder. “We can’t lose that.”

“Losing it implies we ever had it.”

Remus’s arms tighten around him in silent reassurance.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius watches Remus smile, arms outstretched as he spins in the salty sea breeze. His brown hair dances in the wind and the incoming tide laps and licks at his bare feet. The puerile look of carefree contentedness on his face pulls and tugs at Sirius’s heart. It’s been too long since either of them truly let themselves let go.

Sirius laughs when Remus steps into the cold water, a small yelp escaping the young man’s lips. He joins his lover when he reaches out a hand and lets the worries of the world disappear for too short a time.


	5. Chapter 5

If he listens closely, he thinks he can hear his heart breaking.

There are too many secrets between them when there used to honesty. Laughter has been replaced with gloomy, thunderous silence. Touches once loving have become mechanical in their efficiency to bring each other off as quickly as possible.

Once upon a time they were in love and he knows, deep down, they always will be.

But secrets and lies and suspicions make strange bedfellows. They rip his love apart, but if he listened closer, he wouldn’t hear the sound of only one solitary heart shattering without a sound.


End file.
